The LighthousesMercury
by storywriterforRPG
Summary: Garete must light the Lighthouse of the waters, Mercury


*soon they arrive at Imil, and are relieved that it is still holding living people*  
  
Person 1:Hey look, travelers!  
  
Person 2:Wait! We cannot trust them. Remember?  
  
Person 1:Oh, yes.*screaming*EVERYONE! INTO YOUR HOMES! OUTSIDERS*  
  
*everyone enters a house*  
  
Garet:Boy, sure is empty.  
  
Jenna:I hate the empty.  
  
Isaac:I know what you mean.  
  
Felix:Hey look! Soldiers!  
  
Soldier 1:Hold you ground!  
  
Soldier 2:Leave, beasts!  
  
Soldier 3:There will be no more massacres!  
  
Mia:We are no beasts. We have come here to light the Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
Sheba:Yes. Please, let us be.  
  
Soldier 1:You say, to light the lighthouse?  
  
Mia:Yes.  
  
Soldier 2:If you did, the our enemies would disappear!  
  
Piers:Enemies?  
  
Soldier 3:They are spirits. Ones which only appeared after the Venus Lighthouse was lit.  
  
Garet:If you know about lighthouses, then are you-  
  
Man:Yes, we are Adepts.  
  
Isaac:Hey, I know you...  
  
Man:WHAT? HOW CAN MY SON NOT REMEMBER ME?!?  
  
Isaac:Dad? What are you doing here?  
  
Dad:I heard from Hamma that you needed help, so I came.  
  
Isaac:Please, don't. I fear you will get hurt.  
  
Dad:Hurt? No! I will not feel hurt dying for a good cause.  
  
Isaac:Dad, please, no...;_;  
  
Dad:Son, I am sorry. My fate is decided.  
  
Garet:Sir, I don't think it would be wise to follow us.  
  
Felix:Yes, it will cause a child to have a broken heart if he learns that his father died because of a quest he took.  
  
Dad:...I...I'm sorry...Isaac. I will go back for Vale now. I wish you all the best of luck.*leaves*  
  
Jenna:Isaac?  
  
Isaac:...  
  
Jenna:I will bring him to the Inn.*they leave*  
  
Mia:Hmm...  
  
Sheba:Hehehe...  
  
Garet:OH MY GOODNESS! YOU SHOULD HAVE PITY, BUT YET YOU MAKE FUN OF A BOY WHO COULD LOSE HIS FATHER!  
  
Sheba:Sorry...I don't know what's gotten into me..  
  
Mia:I was just thinking about something...  
  
Felix:Well, back to the topic.  
  
Narrator:An hour later, they have discussed much with the residents.  
  
Garet:Well, off to the lighthouses.  
  
Felix:Hey, what ever happened to Agatio?  
  
Isaac:Yeah...You don't think...  
  
*somewhere*  
  
Agatio:Master, the plan is working. I have left them, and now know the order of the lighthouses they will go in.  
  
Master:Good, good. Go to the top of Mercury Lighthouse, and slay them!  
  
gatio:With honor, milord.  
  
*back to Imil*  
  
Jenna:Well, there's Mercury Lighthouse!  
  
Sheba:Let's go!  
  
Mia:I hope this will all be uneventful!  
  
Garet:That, Mia, will never happen.  
  
Mia:Oh...  
  
*soon they climb the lighthouse, making it to the aerie*  
  
*on Merccury Lighthouse*  
  
Agatio:I have been waiting for you, Garet.  
  
Garet:You, a traitor! And without much lines either!  
  
Agatio:Shut your puny mouth, boy. Perpare to die!  
  
Isaac:Let's engage!  
  
Garet:No. I will fight alone.  
  
Felix:!!!  
  
Jenna:Yeah, Felix is right! You need our help!  
  
Sheba:Yepp.  
  
Mia:...  
  
Piers:Yes, friend.  
  
Garet:No. I accept your challenge, Agatio!  
  
*battle start*  
  
Garet:*swings sword but misses*Darn!  
  
Agatio:Hah! Is that all?*cuts Garet's right arm, rips off the part of the shirt there*  
  
Garet:AGHHH!!! DIE!!!*does a super-saiyin like move, but to no avail* Darn!  
  
Agatio:*laughs*Take this!*strikes Garet on the left leg*  
  
Garet:AGHHH!!! IT BURNS!!! *uses Pyroclasm, damages Agatio*  
  
Agatio:Grr...Now, we play seriously!  
  
Garet:Play?  
  
Isaac:WATCH OUT!  
  
Garet:*is sturck in the back*OW!!!*falls*  
  
Isaac:NOOO!!!  
  
Agatio:Wh-*arms, then head are cut off by Isaac*  
  
Garet:Uhhh...I'm...alive...  
  
Piers:Barely! Let me heal you!*casts Pure Ply, twice*  
  
Felix:You are one lucky man!  
  
Isaac:I...I...almost lost you...my best friend...  
  
Garet:I am alright. Now to cast in the sphere.  
  
*throws it in*  
  
Sheba:Two down, two to go!  
  
Jenna:This adventure is invigorating!  
  
Garet:Yes, but we will rest at the inn once more.  
  
Narrator:Agatio, a traitor. Well, I'm not surprised.  
  
*at inn*  
  
Mia:Piers, can I speak to you, alone?  
  
Piers:Sure.  
  
Jenna:I think she's going to ask!  
  
Sheba:Yes, she is!  
  
*alone*  
  
Mia:Piers, I don't know how to put this, but I..I..like you a lot and maybe even possibly love you...  
  
*to be continued with Piers' response*  
  
Narrator:Last time we left our heroes at Imil. Mia told Piers that she loved him. Now, Piers will respond.  
  
Piers:I...I...  
  
Mia:It's okay, you don't have to like me...:(  
  
Piers:No...It's not that...  
  
Mia:It isn't?:)  
  
Piers:No...of course not...you're beautiful...but...this quest...remember...we can't let love lead us astray...  
  
Mia:So, you mean...we should share our emotions after our journey?  
  
Piers:Yes...but if you do love me...then...I, well...haven't gotten the chance to tell you something...  
  
Mia:What?  
  
Piers:Well...I planned on telling you...the same thing...when we got finished with our quest...but you have presented this to me when I least expected any good...  
  
Mia:*blushes*Oh Piers...*hugs him*  
  
Piers:Well, let's go back to the others...  
  
*they go back*  
  
Jenna:Well, did you tell him?  
  
Sheba:Yeah, what did he say?  
  
Garet:AHEM! Back to our quest.  
  
Isaac:Let's see, we'll need a boat...  
  
Felix:And where could we find a boat which would last us for a long time?  
  
Piers:Well...we could go to Lemuria...my place. We have many ships available there...  
  
Mia:I would love to see you...  
  
Everyone:0_0  
  
Mia:*blushes*I mean...I would love to see your home...  
  
Garet:Alright, this seems easy...  
  
Isaac:But how are we going to get into Lemuria without a boat?  
  
Everone:He's right!  
  
Felix:Well, Piers, how did you get here?  
  
Piers:Through a-Oh yeah. We could just take the warp.  
  
Sheba:Warp?  
  
Piers:Yes, it is located by Xian.  
  
Jenna:Xian? You walked to Vault from Xian?  
  
Piers:Yes. It is not that hard.  
  
Jenna:Well, my legs are sore.  
  
Isaac:I could carry you...I mean, for just a bit...while you recover...  
  
Jenna:That would be nice...  
  
Garet:Well, off to Xian!  
  
Felix:Yes, to Xian!*sneezes and a crayon comes out*  
  
Everyone:0_0  
  
Felix:Oh, there's where my crayon went!  
  
Isaac:You know, if someone whacked you on the head, it would make the crayon touch your brain, and you might become like that one guy, umm...Homer Simpson!  
  
Everyone:Homer Simpson? Why him?  
  
Isaac:You know, the crayon in his brain, his line,'Eh, improve my killing powers?' or something like that?  
  
Jenna:Just shut up and carry me!  
  
Isaac:Fine...  
  
Narrator:Well, this scene was...long.  
  
*they arrive at Xian*  
  
Isaac:Well, this place looks...suitable.  
  
Garet:Let's go rest. Thos last heartless really pulverized us!  
  
Mia:Umm...Piers? Could I talk to you?  
  
Piers:Of course.  
  
Jenna:I wonder what this time?  
  
Sheba:Let me mind read...*sees Garet looking at her*I mean, let's go rest!  
  
Garet:Yes, go rest.  
  
Felix:Hey, I love this song!  
  
Isaac:*listens*0_0 You like THIS song?  
  
Felix:Yeah...Isaac's mom has got it going on!  
  
Isaac:GRRR...  
  
Felix:I mean Stacie's mom has got it going on...  
  
Piers:Why'd you call, Mia?  
  
Mia:Well, because I want to speak with you.  
  
*she sits on his lap*  
  
Piers:Ask away.  
  
Mia:Well, I don't understand something.  
  
Piers:What don't you know?  
  
Mia:Well, I want to know if maybe, I could engage with you right now?  
  
Piers:...  
  
Mia:I mean, I've known you before this quest, and I don't want to stop knowing you.  
  
Piers:I...I...accept.  
  
Mia:Thank you, I knew you would.  
  
Piers:*takes out a ring*Mia, will you marry me, after this quest?  
  
Mia:I...I...I will.  
  
Piers: :)  
  
*they kiss and depart to separate rooms*  
  
Jenna:Awww...That's so romantic!  
  
Sheba:Yeah, I wish I had a lover...  
  
Jenna:Well, Isaac hasn't done anything sweet for me yet...  
  
Sheba:But the point is, you have someone. I'm...alone.*starts crying*  
  
Jenna:It's alright...  
  
*next day*  
  
Piers:Well, it's time to go to the warp.  
  
Garet:Show us the way.  
  
Isaac:I want to see your hometown. It sounds real nice.  
  
Felix:Yes, I would like to observe it as well!  
  
Garet:We're off!  
  
Piers:Well, here we are.  
  
Sheba:I don't see anything...  
  
Mia:Hmmm...cast whirlwind.  
  
Sheba:Too tired...  
  
Mia:Fine. Jenna, cast Gale.  
  
Jenna:Sure. Isaac, put me down.*casts Gale, reveals warp*  
  
Garet:Good thinking Mia!  
  
Isaac:Well, let's all step on it.  
  
Felix:Whoa, I'm feeling light.  
  
Jenna:Hey, we're hovering.  
  
Sheba:Yeah!  
  
Piers:Get ready to see Lemuria,-  
  
*teleport happens*  
  
-land of...OH NO!!!  
  
Isaac:Goodness, the place is in ruins!  
  
Garet:Look, soldiers! Let's help them fight off the heartless!  
  
Felix:Hey! We're here to help!  
  
Soldier:Hey, thanks!  
  
*they beat the heartless in record time*  
  
Soldier:Well, I'm going back to Lemuria.  
  
Sheba:I thought this is Lenuria!  
  
Piers:No. This is ancient Lemuria.  
  
Felix:No wonder it looks old...  
  
Soldier:I'll give you guys a lift.  
  
*they arrive at Lemuria*  
  
Everyone but Piers:0_0 WOW! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!  
  
???:Yes, it is.  
  
Isaac:Who's that?  
  
Garet:It, it can't be!  
  
Felix:Kraden...  
  
Jenna:*gasps*  
  
Sheba:You...you died...  
  
Mia:Impossible...  
  
Kraden:Yes it seems I died. But, I don't want to talk about what happened. It's a very long story.  
  
Piers:Welcome back Kraden.  
  
Kraden:Hmmmm...Where is Ivan???  
  
Isaac:Ivan, was defeated by a heartless' bow.  
  
Garet:It is not his falt.  
  
Kraden:I know, and here he is to say his repents.  
  
Ivan:Hello.  
  
Everyone:IVAN!  
  
Jenna:You're...a..GHOST! EEP!!!*hides behind Isaac*  
  
Isaac:Ivan, we miss you terribly.  
  
Garet:Yes, we can't bear you loss.  
  
Ivan:I understand. Garet, I am sorry. I should have not fallen into darkness. I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Garet:Ivan, it is not your falt. You do not need forgiveness.  
  
Sheba:Ivan...I...kind of wanted to speak with you...alone...  
  
Ivan:Of course, Sheba.  
  
Narrator:Well, this is an unexpected turn of events.  
  
Sheba:Ivan, I really miss you.  
  
Ivan:And I miss you too. Do you still have my ashes?  
  
Sheba:Yes.  
  
Ivan:I want you to toss them in a river. You must forget about me. I don't want you to become what I am so quickly.  
  
Sheba:What, I can't. These are all I have to remember you.  
  
Ivan:Sheba, let me go. There are other men in your life.  
  
Sheba:*starts crying*Ivan...please..don't leave me.  
  
Ivan:I must go now. Please, go to Felix for comfort. I am sure he can help you.*starts disappearing*  
  
Sheba:Ivan...I loved....and still love....you.  
  
Ivan:Me too. Now I must go.*disappears*  
  
*Sheba goes back to the others*  
  
Isaac:I understand your pain.  
  
Garet:Me too.  
  
Piers:I know you are hurt, but I'll help.  
  
Felix:I as well.  
  
Mia and Jenna:We're sorry to.  
  
Sheba:It's okay...  
  
Kraden:Now, we must prepare for a battle.  
  
Isaac:What do you mean?  
  
Kraden:The heartless are coming here, to Lemuria.  
  
Garet:Here? How many.  
  
Kraden:Enough to destroy all of Weyard.  
  
Felix:Then why don't they just destroy Weyard?  
  
King Hydros:Because, our power will stop them.  
  
Piers:King Hydros...  
  
King Hydros:Now, we must prepare for battle.  
  
*a man carrying a sword and shield appears*  
  
???:I am Link. I will help you on your journey. But first, we shall defend Lemuria.  
  
Kraden:I will go.  
  
Narrator:What could he be up too?  
  
Kraden:*to Garet*Do not let the defences fall. I will be back to aide you.  
  
Garet:Yes, Kraden.  
  
*he leaves*  
  
Jenna:Now, we must fend not just for ourselves, but for countless others.  
  
Felix:I am your brother.  
  
Jenna:Weirdo...  
  
Mia:I am scared Piers.  
  
Piers:Be brave, the army of Lemuria is vast.  
  
Garet:This battle is small compared to the one which will happen at the final lighthouse. 


End file.
